zoboomafoofandomcom-20200213-history
Jokes
In each episode (after the website information), there is a segment where Zoboomafoo tells either 1 or 2 (or in some versions, either 2, 3, or 4) jokes (though the Kratt brothers gave a riddle in 1 of the segments), each joke usually had facts about the animal featured in the joke. Main Jokes These jokes appear at the end of all versions of every episode (in some versions Minor Jokes, single jokes are paired with another joke). Playtime (The cartoon Zoboomafoo appears with the logo on an orange background with faint brown paw print marks and swings on the "O"s until it switches the screen to the joke) Older Girl Announcer: And now here's a joke from Zoboomafoo. (several scenes of dogs playing are shown) Martin: Whohaoh! Hey, did you know that dogs love to play, because they are hunters by nature? Zoboomafoo: Yeah I knew that. Martin: Heh yeah! That's why they love to run around and jump, and grab things with their mouths. Zoboomafoo: Yeah, because they are hunters by nature. (laughs) Martin: Ok Zoboo, I got a riddle for you. Zoboomafoo: Ok. (switches to both of them in Animal Junction) Martin: What time is it when you take two pug puppies... (the pugs are shown; switches to Chris above Martin and Zoboomafoo with a wooden bucket full of various balls) Chris:...and, a bucket of balls? (He dumps the balls over everyone. They bounce all over the place.) Zoboomafoo: It's... Martin and Zoboomafoo: ...playtime! (The puppies go over to the balls. Martin and Zoboomafoo go over to play with them. 1 pug shakes a small orange and blue ball in its mouth. Martin and the other pug play with a smaller pink and blue ball and an orange and green miniature basketball.) Zoboomafoo: Hey puppies! (cuts to him) Come play with me! (Both puppies come to him. He laughs a bit.) Hi puppies, how are ya? (1 puppy hold Zoboo's hand with its mouth offscreen) Hey, heh, no no no, let go. (Shows the other pug plays on Chris' head, who laughs. Goes back to Zoboo. ) Whoah, (laughs), hey hey. (Laughs again. Shows the pug puppy on his hand again.) I'm stronger than you are. (Chris and the other puppy are shown again. The puppy runs up to Chris' head and he laughs. It then shows another angle where that puppy goes towards the camera. The cartoon Zoboomafoo transitions the screen back to the orange background with the logo before swinging on the ) This riddle appeared in the episodes: "The Nose Knows", "Slimy Buddies", "Puppies", "Running", "Pets", "Horses", "Water Creatures", "Bzzz", Panther (A black jaguar, possibly Jagwater, is shown playing with a basketball in the pool.) Chris: Now this may look like a black panther to some people, but it's not. It's a water-lovin' black jaguar. (switches to Chris eating an apple near the closed door) Zoboomafoo: (from behind the upper right door) Knock knock. (Chris pauses from eating his apple.) Chris: Who's there? (opens that door to reveal Zoboo) Zoboomafoo: Panther. Chris: Panther who? Zoboomafoo: Panther no pants, I'm goin swimmin'. (He and Chris, who accidentally lets the door close, laugh. The door knocks Zoboo off. Zoboomafoo: Whoah! (Chris notices and reopens the door again) Chris: Zoboo, you okay? Zoboomafoo: Yeah, yeah. Just fine. (He falls off again.) This joke appeared in the episodes: "Eye Spy", "Snow Day", "", "", Bear/Monkey These jokes appeared in the episodes: "Dinosaurs", "Night Time", "", "", Dalmatian/Ram These jokes appeared in the episodes: "Who's in the Hole?", "", Elephant This joke appeared in the episodes: "", "Superclaw", "" Hippo and Ant This joke appeared in the episodes: "", "Don't Fence Me In", Minor Jokes These jokes only appear in some versions of every episode. Frog Egg (The cartoon Zoboomafoo appears with the logo on an orange background with faint brown paw print marks and swings on the "O"s until it switches the screen to the joke) Older Girl Announcer: And now here's a joke from Zoboomafoo. (a group of frog eggs with some insects floating in the water above them are shown) Chris: Did you know that frog eggs are black and round and (switches to another group of frog eggs while he's talking) all clumped together? Zoboomafoo: Wow. A frog lays those (switches to a Budgett's frog while he's talking) round eggs? Chris: Yeah Zob. (The frog sinks its eyes into its head and out again.) Zoboomafoo: Well Chris, Chris, I got a joke for ya. (switches to both of them in Animal Junction) Chris: (touches Zoboomafoo in the right shoulder with his left arm and puts both hands together) What is it Zob? Zoboomafoo: What did the frog say (turns to the camera) when she laid a square egg? (turns back to Chris) Chris: I don't know. (turns to the camera) What did the frog say when she laid a square egg? Zoboomafoo: (turns to the camera again and closes his eyes) Owwwww...(opens them)...ch! (turns back to Chris again and they both laugh) (as they keeps laughing) Ow, ...(switches back to the frog, who gets up and starts walking towards the pond)...oochy, ow, ow, ow, ooch. (Cuts back to them still laughing while looking at the camera and each other, then back on the frog on a lily pad before going into the water as the cartoon Zoboomafoo appears in front with the logo and swings on the "O"s until it switches the screen to black.) Younger Girl Announcer: (as the cartoon Zoboomafoo swings on the 3rd "O" before the screen transitions to black) Zoboomafoo. This joke appeared in some versions of the episodes: "The Nose Knows", "", Baby Fish This joke appeared in some versions of the episodes: "Eye Spy", "", Lemur This joke appeared in some versions of the episodes: "Dinosaurs", "", Sheep This joke appeared in some versions of the episodes: "Who's in the Hole?", "", Elephant/Hot Dog = These jokes appeared in some versions of the episodes: "", "Superclaw", "" Hippo and Ant/Squirrel This joke appeared in the episodes: "", "Don't Fence Me In",